It Was A Nice Dress, Really
by TheAuthorRin
Summary: He decided the only way to show her how cute it would look on her was to wear it for her himself. And for her, he was willing to do anything, right?


But, first story from me in awhile, ne? Well… inspiration strikes at random times, I suppose. This is my first story under my new name- The Author Rin, I now am. Well, anyways, good luck with understanding the strange sort of Tamaki-logic.

**Kinda Summary: **He decided the only way to show her how cute it would look on her was to wear it for her himself. And for her, he was willing to do anything, right?

**Disclaimer: **I totally don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did… well, Tamaki would've realized he was totally in love with Haruhi, like, _forever_ ago. But as it is… -sigh-

* * *

It was a nice dress, really—he didn't quite see what the problem in it was. It was really pretty, what with the flowing red layers falling all the way to the floor, and the sparkling jewels cascading across the bodice and down the skirt. Beautiful, really—it was beautiful. Deserving only of her. 

As it was, he moped over it in his customary Corner of Woe. He had been denied, of course; the moment he had even mentioned it she had promptly shot the entire idea down with a flat, "No," just like she always did. It was enough to make him cry. He could just see several tiny little Haruhi heads circling round his head, chirping, "No, no, no, no!" one after the other after the other.

He was proud of the dress, if he did say so himself. It had been him who had dreamed of it, and put the design to use. His Inner Mind Theatre kept playing the same scene over and over…

_They were walking along the beach, watching the sun set (as they often did in his Inner Mind Theatre), and every few seconds he would sneak a peak to his left and gaze down at her. The wind blew lightly, playfully tossing her brown locks about and catching the flutters of the skirt. "Oh Haruhi," he said, "that dress looks positively stunning on you."_

_She stopped, and brought an uncertain hand to her mouth; a lovely, faint rose blush crept up over her cheeks. "Oh, Tamaki-sempai," was all she could say. _

_He snuck an arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him. "Haruhi..."_

"_Tamaki-sempai…"_

"_Haruhi…"_

_He leaned in ever so closer—_

And he was interrupted from his thoughts by a sharp jab in the side. He jumped three feet in the air before landing in an ungraceful lump. Looking upwards with a blank stare on his face, his eyes met two pair of sparkling, mischievous ones. "Hah?"

"Lord," they said in unison, "how long do you plan on sulking here in the corner?"

Some of the life came back to his body as he realized he was wasting precious time—Haruhi would be going home soon! He didn't have much time left!

He decided he would go in for the shot one more time.

Ignoring the twins' question, he shot up from his corner and made one spectacular leap across the room, using the dress as a sort of parachute, and landing directly behind Haruhi, who was sitting at a table and working on her homework. "Ha… Haruhi," he began in a tiny voice.

Her head slowly turned to face him; he was discouraged to see a disgruntled look upon her face. "What do you want, Tamaki-sempai?"

His first instinct was to duck behind her chair and disappear from her sight—but he would not let her distract him from his purpose. He _refused _to. He drew himself up to his full height and stood in an attractive pose, one hand outstretched and the dress hanging limply from the other. "Haruhi!" he exclaimed in what he was sure was an authoritative voice. "Wear this dress! Daddy demands it!"

"I already told you, Sempai. I'm not going to wear something so ridiculously frivolous." And with that, she turned back to her homework, leaving Tamaki frozen in the attractive pose, before he turned to stone and cracked down the middle. Quickly, he gathered up the pieces of himself and went in again—this time with a different tactic.

"Haruhi," he whined, pawing at her arm. "Come on, please? Wear the dress? For Daddy? Huh? Huh? Please? Wear it? Please?" After one particularly nasty glare from her, he added, "Everyone else wants to see you wear it, too! Right? Right??" He rounded on the remaining men in the room.

Honey, who was (as to be expected) eating cake, replied in his cute, squeaky voice, "Haruhi, cute!! I wanna see you in the dress! Don't you, too, Takashi?"

"…Ah," came the reply.

"We wanna see her in the dress," the twins chorused.

"There's no profit in it for me either way," Kyouya added, pushing his glasses up further on his nose, never even looking up from his notebook.

"See?" Tamaki turned the full force of his Puppy-Dog Eyes on Haruhi. "I'm not the only one! Wear the dress? For everyone else? Huh? _Pleeeeease_?"

"…I'm not going to wear that dress, Sempai. You can stop trying."

He blinked up at her, watching her pencil scribble furiously across the paper before her, his mind working feverishly to come up with another strategy. Suddenly he raised himself up from the floor and spun around a few times. "I have the perfect plan!" he shouted ecstatically. "There's absolutely _no way_ you can refuse me this time!" He stopped spinning and stared directly at her face, calculating her expression; she merely looked very tired. With a sparkle in his eye, he pulled, with magnificent flourish, his teddy bear out of absolutely nowhere and thrust it at her. "You can have my Kuma-chan," he whispered with some difficulty, tears filling his eyes at the thought of having to part with his beloved bear.

Haruhi stared blankly at the bear he had stuck in her face; it seemed to stare back with a very weird expression. She gently pushed it away. "No thank you," she answered simply.

This sent him spiraling backwards in despair. He landed in the corner—yet again.

All his perfect ideas had been exhausted—there was nothing else for it now.

There was only one other thing he could think of to do—but it wouldn't be pretty.

Actually, it probably would be very pretty, if he did say so himself—but he thought that thinking it _wouldn't_ be pretty somehow made the whole situation a little bit more dramatic.

He decided the only way to show her how cute it would look on her was to wear it for her himself. And for her, he was willing to do anything, right? Even wear dresses, right? It wouldn't have been the first time he had done it—

And really, how could he look bad in a dress? With his beautiful looks, statuesque body, and sparkling personality, anything he wore would look perfect and wonderful and exceptional.

He surreptitiously flicked his head about in all directions, making quite sure no one was taking notice of him. In a flash, he had bounded through a suddenly appearing and conveniently placed set of double doors and into an adjoining room.

Careful not to make a sound, he slowly closed the door behind him. "A success!" he murmured to himself. "They had no idea I even left!"

Unbeknownst to him… On the other side of the door, Haruhi asked, "Where did Tamaki-sempai just go?"

Kyouya (once more, not even looking up to address her question) replied in a bored tone. "Just ignore him. It's better for all of us that way."

Minutes later, the suddenly appearing and conveniently placed doors burst open; everyone's gazes immediately turned towards the loud sound. A strange glowing sort of light seemed to be emitting from within, and several red rose petals floated out as well, carried on that mysterious breeze that always seemed to be coming out of absolutely nowhere (maybe it came from the same elusive place that Kuma-chan mysteriously appeared earlier? The world may never know…). A voice came floating out then, making everyone cringe just a little bit.

If she had really thought about it… Haruhi probably would have known what was coming. It was… slightly obvious. Things were often that way with Tamaki.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called out, voice sounding very windswept and dramatic. "I have decided to take matters into my own hands and show you just what a lovely dress this is!"

And with that, he stepped out of the room and revealed himself to the rest of the Host Club, who stared at him incredulously for just a moment—just a moment—before returning to what they were doing before the interruption.

"Haruhi!" he exclaimed again, a whine threatening to creep into his voice as he shuffled over to her at her table, her head still bowed over homework. "Observe this beautiful dress! You see how wonderful it looks on me? It'll look even prettier on you!" He drew the last syllable out and twirled it around for a bit, dancing with it, almost, if one could even do that with a syllable (but he imagined he could). And he poked her lightly in the side, just for good measure.

With a slight sigh, Haruhi dropped the pencil and it fell with a small clatter atop her notebook. She would have to give up on homework for now—there was no way she could get anything else done with Tamaki hanging over her like he was. For the first time, she turned around to seriously scrutinize his figure, clad in the grand dress and organized into another of his attractive poses (which he had quickly settled into as he realized she was turning to scrutinize him).

If she had to really think about it, he really didn't look that bad. First of all, the dress was so beautifully amazing—though she'd never admit it to him—that she imagined it would have looked wonderful on absolutely anyone or anything, even if he had decided to dress his Kuma-chan up in it. The delicate waist seemed a bit strained, but the train of the skirt flowed smoothly down his legs and gave the appearance (almost) of feminine curves. And second of all—well, he was _Tamaki_. And Tamaki would probably look amazing in anything, simply because he was superb and simply cool like that.

Which, again, she would never admit to him. Or to anyone, for that matter. For thinking such thoughts was not really Haruhi-like.

He blinked down at her from the attractive pose to gauge her reaction. Despite the thoughts that were going through her head, her expression remained stony and uncaring, as he often found it did. But he pretended she liked it—for in his mind, she liked it. Loved it very much, in fact.

"You see? Now you see how wonderful it is!" He laughed charmingly. "And now that you have seen it on me, _we_ can see it on _you_!" And he laughed again.

It was at this moment, though, it seemed, that fate had decided to intervene. The middle of the dress seemed it could take no more strain and it finally gave up, ripping cleanly across the seem and dropping the entire skirt to the floor, bodice quickly following it and sliding right down his hips, leaving Tamaki standing in nothing but his fancy and obviously very expensive blue boxer shorts.

"Oh my," murmured Haruhi, taking no shame in the situation and staring unabashedly, apparently not sensing the gravity of the situation. Mori covered Honey's eyes. The twins giggled. Kyouya's face remained as impassive as ever, light flashing in the lenses of his glasses, and he returned to scribbling violently in his black notebook.

Tamaki stared listlessly down at the ruined dress that his mind had slaved so hard over to create, completely ignoring the fact that he was pretty much naked. "My… my dress…" he whimpered slightly.

And then, simply because you all _knew_ it was going to happen…

And then, since fate seemed particularly incensed with him that day, the last remaining article of clothing hiding his body from the world fell down as well, sending the twins out of their fits of giggles and into raucous laughter. Mori quickly took charge of the situation and was immediately behind Haruhi, covering her eyes with one hand and keeping a hold on Honey's with the other, before leading them both out the door of the Third Music Room. The rest of the Host Club followed, leaving Tamaki all by his lonesome.

"Hey!" he called after them, flailing his arms about. "What's there to be ashamed about? Haruhi! Daddys take baths with their daughters all the time! You shouldn't be ashamed of Daddy's body! Come back!"

Needless to say… it was a very interesting day for those girls who had been caught beneath the window of the Third Music Room at that instant. Several were admitted later that day into the nurse's office, having had heart attacks.

* * *

**AN:** …Turned out longer than I thought it would. Oh well! –shrugs- Well, I hope you liked it, anyway. I hope no one seemed too out of character. Reviews are lovely and welcome!!! 


End file.
